classofthetitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan
Pan is the god of nature, the Wild, hunting (partially), and rustic music. He also protects The Golden Apples of Immortality History Disguised as Phil, a student at New Olympia, Pan is known locally as DJ Panic, a DJ popular with the ladies and even attracted the attention of Atlanta, who had never been attracted to others in a romantic way before. However, he secretly wreaks havoc using hypnotizing trance music and controlling plants, particularly vines. He is suspected when his hat moves and his horns are revealed. His music causes the group to be hypnotized during the concert and he reveals himself to battle along with a giant plant monster. In the Series Frustrated by mankind's abuse of nature and all around destructive tendencies, Pan falls under the control of Cronus and joins him to destroy the heroes. Disguised as Phil, a student at New Olympia, Pan is known locally as DJ Panic, a DJ popular with the ladies and even attracted the attention of Atlanta, who had never been attracted to others in a romantic way before. However, he secretly wreaks havoc using hypnotizing trance music and controlling plants, particularly vines. He can also shoot vines out of his fingers and open the ground to reveal a three-headed plant monster than spits acid and has sharp teeth. His appearance is similar to that of a satyr, half-man and half-goat. Pan returns in season two, when Cronus poisons Hesperides and Atlanta and Archie are sent to find him in hopes of healing the Tree of Immortality. Since his last appearance, he has been living in series of tree houses in a rainforest. Though he seems to have lingering feelings for Atlanta, thus inciting Archie's jealousy, and asks that she stay with him to heal the Tree of Immortality, Pan's feelings go unreciprocated and Atlanta chooses to return with her friends. He seemed to respect her decision. Appearances *'The Nature of Things' *'Pandemonium' As a God of the Wild Pan can manipulate plants to grow and move at his will. He can also shoot vines out of his fingers and open the ground to reveal a three-headed plant monster than spits acid and has sharp teeth. He has the standard powers of a god: immortality, speed, strength, etc. along with being a skilled fighter, able to beat down Theresa and Neil with ease. * Can produce a panic (loud scream/aura of fear that scares numerous enemies). * Has woodland magic. * Is able to make artificial images of animals come alive, often accompanied by a wave of nausea by satyrs, or a breeze of springtime by humans. * Can detect monsters by scent, and sense nature magic and the emotions of Mortals. * Can control plants and insects by playing music. * Can talk to animals. * Has animal-level hearing and smell. * Can eat recyclable material (tin, aluminum, plastic, etc) and even wood and grass * Can run at superhuman speeds, along with climbing, as a result of goat legs Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demi-God Category:Mythical Category:Garden of the Hesperides Category:Former Villains Category:Temporary Villians Category:Class of the Titans